Try Again
by Mrs. Killian Jones pureblood
Summary: "I don't think that worked, love; maybe you should try again." CS One-Shot.


**Based off a prompt: "Don't think that worked, love; maybe you should try it again."**

_"Behind Every Great Man..._

_Is A Woman Rolling Her Eyes."_

_~Unknown._

* * *

_Moments ago, Hook had jumped in front of Emma, blocking the dying witch's last attempt at throwing a curse at her. "No!" Emma and Hook shouted in unison. _

_Just as Zelena's eyes rolled back and her head and hand fell limp, Hook crumpled to the ground, at Emma's feet. _

_..._

"Hook?" she whispered. Then, louder: "HOOK!"

He looked up at her, and gave her a sorry, sad little smile. "Sorry, love. I couldn't let her," he coughs violently, "let her hurt you."

Emma wants to scream at him, punch him, tell him that seeing him dead will hurt more than her_ own_ death. Instead, she says nothing, choking on her thoughts and her words.

Their relationship has been...undefined, to say the least. Ever since Hook had tried to awaken her with True Love's Kiss, and especially Neal's death, she had steered clear of all relationships, hers the most.

But all she knows, is that right now, the thought of a life without Hook is a very bad thought, indeed.

"Really? S-s-seriously? I lie on my-my death bed, and a-all you can say is-is n-nothing?"

Emma manages a little smile. Watery, but there. "And I hear I thought you liked actions more than words."

His eyes brighten and he drags his tongue against his teeth. He opens his mouth to say something vulgar, no doubt, and Emma is getting prepared for an eye roll, but whatever he planned on saying is interrupted when he turns his head and coughs.

And coughs.

And doesn't stop coughing.

His eyes clothes and his breathing is shallow.

Emma feels a surge of panic, coursing through her very blood, overwhelming her senses.

"No, no, no, no, NO, Hook! No WAY can you close your eyes!" She says it like keeping his eyes open will make it better, make a difference. Just don't leave me.

His eyes open, beacons of light in the dark setting.

He always was a beacon. Of hope.

Of light.

Of redemption.

Of...love.

He grips her hand, like he wants comfort, but she has the feeling he's trying to comfort her.

Like always.

"D-Darling," he coughs. "You should know that-that I..."

His grip goes lax, and his breathing stops, and his eyes stop shining.

And Emma's heart breaks.

She can hear Mary~Margaret and David and the rest crashing through the forest, and she waits on her heels, choking on silent tears.

The running stops.

A hand, large and warm and _not Killian's _grabs her shoulder.

"What- what happen-" David chokes.

_Oh, yeah._

_They were_

_"How do you call it? Mates."._

He clears his throat as Mary~Margaret walks up and gasps. She speaks for him. "Oh, my," she whispers. "Emma, what happened."

_He jumped in front of me._

_Put himself in front of a curse for me._

_Died in my arms._

_For me._

_He did it all for me._

_And I couldn't save him._

"He died," she spits out.

"Oh, Emma,"her mother breathes. "I am _so _sorry."

"Why?" Emma laughs bitterly. "It's not like I lost anything." David's grip tightens, and she knows it will leave a bruise, but no pain compares to the body lying in front of her.

"We weren't-we weren't- I never- never let him-" she sobs. Just breaks down, tear falling freely.

A moment of silence passes.

Then, Henry.

"Well, did you kiss him?"

Her head snaps over to her son, who still couldn't differentiate his memories.

"W-What?"

"Kiss him." He's getting more excited with every moment. "True Love's Kiss, Mom!" He begins gesturing wildly. "It worked for Grams and Gramps, and Belle and Grampa Gold, and it will work for Robin and Regina-"

Regina's indignant "Hey!" and Robin's smirk and Roland's excited "REALLY, PAPA?!" go unnoticed by Emma as she stares at the unmoving body, listening to the sounds of agreement coming from her group of family and friends.

She looks up at David, second only to herself in closeness to Killian. He looks at her hopefully, almost to the point of impatience. "Well?! Hurry up! Get my ma- your love back!"

She stares at him dryly. "Are you sure you don't want to do it?"

David winks. "Please, Emma I'm a married man."

"With two children," Mary~Margaret adds possessively.

She hesitates. David looks at her, exasperated.

"Emma!"

Mary~Margaret sighs and closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Emma, please kiss the man before your father does something we'll all regret."

Emma turns back to Killian.

Uncomfortably aware of literally the entire town's eyes on her, she closes her eyes, leaning in close. "I'm sorry. I love you."

She presses her lips to his.

She swears she feels something burst inside of her, like lightning, like, sparklers, like...magic.

She pulls away, staring at him hopefully.

He doesn't move.

She bows her head.

David makes an audible little whimper.

Emma doesn't know if she's more upset about the fact that he's still dead, or that what they had-whatever it was-hadn't been True Love.

She closes her eyes.

Suddenly, a voice.

Lilting.

Familiar.

Smooth.

_Smug as heck._

"Don't think that worked, love; maybe you should try it again."

Looking at her pirate, her Killian, she didn't get the change to "try again" as he so eloquently put it, before David hurled himself at his "mate" and hugged him senseless.

"Come on, Emma," Mary~Margaret says dryly. "Let's give them a moment alone, shall we?"

...

**A/N:**

**I'm not 100% positive...**

**But I'm pretty sure that's how that scenarios is going to play out.**

**I mean, think about it.**

**It makes perfect sense.**

**If you munchkins have any prompts you would like me to work on, just PM me, and I'll set to it immediately. :)**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**~Mrs Killian Jones: Pureblood**


End file.
